Worth It
by icdeadppl
Summary: America forget's its Father's Day but the states don't! Just a little one shot.


This was supposed to be on Sunday but life decided to kick me down I accidently deleted like half of it (Which is why it's a bit...rushed in the middle since I had the ending written down). Anyway, I hope this is alright since I'm not very good at one shots.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just my state OC's and I had some KFC yesterday but I don't own it.

* * *

America stifled a yawn as he looked over some paperwork. He hated election years; so much more headaches, so much more complaints. The country groaned as he reached over to pick up another piece of paper. So much more paperwork. He'd put it off as much as he could but sometimes a country had to do what a country had to do. "Bills, bills, God China you'll get your money soon, I can't just pull it out of thin air you know…" he muttered, placing the paper back down in front of him after skimming it. It was Sunday for crying out loud, he should be relaxing or doing **anything** else than paperwork today.

"It sucks being a country sometimes…" Suddenly a small creak of the floorboards sounded behind him, making him tense up. Two hands covered his eyes and he heard a tiny bell like giggle from out of his view.

"Guess who!" said a little girl's voice, barely holding about another giggle. He pondered for a moment, smiling a bit.

"Hmm…is it Connecticut?" She laughed.

"Nope! Again, guess again!"

"Ah…Arizona?"

"No…!"

"Then it has to be…Hawaii!" America turned around in his seat, sweeping the little girl out of the arms of a blond woman and squeezed her into a hug.

"Daddy!" she laughed, hugging him around the neck as America stood up. He laughed as Hawaii began to talk quickly about how happy she was to see him and if he wanted to see a picture she drew for him.

"I'd love to sweetie but first," America turned to one of the oldest states who was chuckling at the scene. "What brings you here Ginny?" The blond scoffed.

"It's Virginia or nothing Al. And I'm technically here to kidnap you." She said, rolling her eyes at the end. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who's got the blackmail on you this time Gin?" Virginia nearly smacked her forehead but continued.

"No one really you git, now come on or I will not be just blindfolding you but gagging too."

"I've got no choice do I?"

"Nope now before I accidently curse in front of Hawaii, march!" America laughed, bouncing the black haired girl in his arms as he pushed aside the papers on the table to grab his iPhone as Virginia began to drag him by the collar of his t-shirt.

"Alright, alright! Geez when did you become so bossy!" Virginia shrugged, her green eyes flashing towards the stairs as they passed to the front door.

"Did you find it Alaska?"

"Find what?"

"Da Big Sister." said Alaska appearing with some clothing item in hand at the top of the stairs.

"Alaska what do you-" His eye sight was cut off by a blindfold being placed over America's eyes. "What the-Virginia what on earth are you up to?"

"Later. I can't even believe you forgot. Let's go Mini Commie." America heard her open the front door, ushering the tiny boy down the stairs.

"Don't call your brother that Ginny. Can you at least tell me where I'm being kidnapped too?" he asked, being pushed out the door.

"Nope." He heard the click of the lock and wanted to question how she got his keys but decided not to. She began to push him foreword, making Hawaii giggle until they must have come up to the car. Virginia opened the car door, taking the tiny girl from his arms and shoved him in to close the door. After a couple of minutes of getting things situated, everyone was in the car, including West Virginia who had been in since right before America got dragged out and Virginia started to drive down the road.

"You take the blind fold off Al and so help me I'll stab you with my Swiss." He sighed, stopping his secret movements to remove the black eye cover.

"You've spent a bit too much time with South Carolina haven't you. Can you turn on the radio at least?" Virginia pushed the dial and the song 'Moves Like Jagger' came on.

"Can't you turn on like country or something?" asked West Virginia, the boy in the back rolling his eyes.

"No squirt I cannot. Hush, it is a short drive I promise."

"To…?"

"Nice try Al, now shut your trap so I can drive." After fifteen minutes of driving, she finally stopped the car. "Out and don't run or it will be funny for everyone else except you." He muttered under his breath as he opened the door and stepped out, it smelled like fresh air and…the lake? Yeah that fishy smell was there for sure.

"Can I take the blind fold off now Virginia?" A grin played on his face; he was getting out of paperwork and could blame it on something else then himself. He wasn't going to complain although if this was something South Carolina was planning, he might rather be at work.

"Hold on, let me get the three out of the back. West, don't just yank Alaska out unclip it you dolt."

"Dude…you actually blind folded him. I didn't know you could stoop so low Ginny." Was that Nevada's voice?

"Did he forget?" asked a different voice, Colorado?

"Yeah I think so. He was working on something so I just dragged him away."

"What did I forget? Arkansas birthday was only a couple days ago and it's still a while before anyone else's." America heard several laughs and some sighs.

"Honestly Al, think about the date." Delaware, God knows he'd recognize that voice anywhere. He paused for a moment, thinking. What was today, the seventeenth? June 17th…June…

"Alright hold on. Let's get the blindfold off. Also, don't take it out on me it was not my idea." Virginia shuffled behind him, untying the band over his eyes. It took a moment to adjust to the bright light and then he took in the sight in front of him.

"Happy Fathers Day!" shouted about fifty people in front of a sheltered picnic area next to a glimmering lake. America smiled.

"Father's Day, how could I forget that?" Georgia bounced over to him, squeezing him for a hug.

"You are gettin' on in the years Al!" This earned some laughs and more teasing from the states, all of which were greeting their Dad.

"Iowa couldn't come but she said she'd be here for your birthday!" said Indiana, nudging America on the arm.

"Yeah Kansas couldn't come either, some pretty bad tornados just hit him recently and he's cleaning up." Said Nebraska, a goofy grin on his face. After about ten minutes of greetings and a few sibling squabbles, Alabama stood up on one of the tables under the shelter.

"If you wan' food, sit your asses down!" he shouted, holding a large plate of burgers up so everyone could see.

"Who made the burgers?" asked one of the Dakota twins, a slight worried frown on his face.

"Tex did."

"Thank God it means they ain't charcoal." Drawled Arkansas rolling his eyes.

"Or veggie burgers!" said Oregon, looking more than disgusted at the thought. The blond next to her scowled.

"Veggie burgers are good!" commented California, nudging his sister.

"Only hippies like veggie burgers, but you'd know that right Hammy?" laughed Maine, grinning at the French looking man standing next to Vermont.

"Hey! I'm only half hippie!"

"And half Frog! Eck!"

"Alright, alright. Let's settle down and eat the food. You make enough burgers Texas?" The Lone Star state nodded, dusting his hat off before placing it back on his head. All of the states got into their seats.

"Whoa, now that's a spread!" said America looking at all the burgers, hotdogs and yes there were vegetables too.

"We all added our own bit to it. Potato salad was me!" said Idaho, already munching on a bit of said salad. America laughed as everyone began to dig in, him quickly getting into a war over the burgers with Arizona, Texas, and Delaware (Trust me Del can fight when it involves food although he doesn't like to admit it). It was turning into a regular lunch, or as regular as it is with fifty siblings fighting over the last bits of food like it was water in the desert.

* * *

"Football!" shouted Texas, holding said ball over his head before throwing it to an eager looking South Carolina. "North vs. South!" America rolled his eyes. This was going to end _fabulously_. Deciding to sit out on this one, he watched most of the southern states surround the sandy haired woman while the northern states went to bug Delaware although there were notable exceptions i.e. Oklahoma wanted to join the apparently saner folks from the North but got dragged back by Arizona proclaiming him 'A southern state!' and 'can't go joining the Yanks!'. Montana also tried to sit out but got dragged back by an evilly grinning Pennsylvania.

"Don't kill him Penn!" yelled Louisiana, who was sitting nearby with Alaska and Hawaii playing some kind of hand game. She still wasn't feeling well from Katrina and that BP oil spill she'd gone through in the last years but the real excuse was probably South Carolina had set her up to voodoo the other team if it looked like they were losing. Something told America that Delaware had more than a couple of tricks up his sleeves too.

"Play fair kids!" he shouted, even though he knew it probably wouldn't help much.

"Aren't you going to join in Dad?" asked Washington from off the field.

"I'm not picking sides in this war!" This earned some laughs just as the game started.

"Hey Dad?" asked Alaska, wandering over after leaving Louisiana and Hawaii to a game of patty cake.

"Yeah what's up little man?" America gently lifted him up onto his lap where the blond boy fiddled a bit nervously. He scooted closer to his Dad, pulling something out of the pocket of his huge jacket.

"Here, I made you a gift." It was a papier-mâché flower shaped into a forget-me-not. "Georgia and Virginia taught Hawaii and me, d-do you like it?" America grinned, sweeping the boy into a stifling hug.

"I love it buddy. Ginny and Georgia taught you well, I can't make these to save my life." Alaska smiled as his Dad ruffled his short, blond hair as they watched the game for a couple of minutes. Louisiana and Hawaii came over to the two, letting Hawaii give America a papier-mâché flower in the shape of a hibiscus.

"Is the game over already? Usually they can play football for hours." America commented, seeing South Carolina come off the field with a very angry face.

"Michigan and Ohio are fighting again so Pennsylvania threw them into the lake." Hissed South Carolina, jerking her thumb to the two figures in the nearby large body of water.

"You're calling the game over that?"

"That and we felt like swimming. Are you going to interrogate me further officer?" America rolled his eyes.

"Come on South, its Fathers Day, let Al enjoy it." Sighed North Carolina, dragging his sister away by her shirt. Hawaii suddenly ran over to America, pulling on his shorts to get his attention.

"Change." She said, holding up his swimming trunks. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that?"

"That's what Alaska was getting when Ginny was kidnapping you!" yelled West Virginia before he jumped into the lake. America grinned, putting Alaska down off his lap before going off to change. The rest of the afternoon was spent swimming later into the hours. Before anyone knew it, it was dinner time. They finally found where Vermont had disappeared to; he'd gone to get Kentucky Fried Chicken which spurred on the jokes to poor Kentucky's increasing anger. The night wore on until it was nearly nine o'clock with everyone was starting to feel a bit tired. Little Hawaii yawned and he smiled, picking up the tiny girl into his arms, reaching down to lift Alaska up as well.

"I'd say it's time for bed." Nearly all the states had left, currently with Texas leaving with the southern trio, Arizona asleep on his back. As America walked over to his car, Virginia was already inside, buckling up in the passenger seat. West Virginia was clambering into the middle back seat and yawned as America reached the charcoal Honda Accord. He gently placed the sleepy Alaska in to the car seat, buckling him up and kissing his forehead before closing the door. America walked around to the other side and put Hawaii into the other car seat, buckling her up as well. Kissing her forehead, America was about to close the door when one of her tiny hands stopped him.

"Did you…like your Daddy's Day?" she asked, yawning in between the words. He smiled.

"Yeah baby girl. I loved it." She smiled a sleepy grin as he finally closed the door. Getting into the driver's seat America watched several more of his kids leave in a truck being drove by Texas (Poor guy he's having to take nearly all the south western states back). Turning on the car, he released the breaks and switched into reverse to pull away from the lake. As he started actually to drive down the road, he glanced in the rearview mirror to see the three states fast asleep in the back, with West Virginia's head resting on the side of Alaska's car seat. Even Virginia was dozing off in her seat. America grinned. Being a country may be a pain sometimes…but being a Dad made it worth it.

* * *

I like it at least. :) I'll deffinently have the last chapter of Trio of the US of A done before the end of the week so keep an eye out. Read and review please just no flames thank you!


End file.
